The Phantomhive Cat
by Midnight1234
Summary: Well, who would expect Ciel to wake up as a neko? He sure didn't, but we should really watch out cause there's a cat on the roof without Sebastian here.


**Yes, I made poor sweet—well I wouldn't exactly say sweet—Ciel into a little kitty. And there is probably only going to be three chapters, maybe five. But I have three on my mind at the moment. Anyway, please leave a Review and Favorite! Farewell and Goodbye!**

**-Let there be midnight**

* * *

_**The Phantomhive Cat-**_

_**Good Morning Ciel!**_

Sebastian sighed as he walked into his young master's room and pushed aside the curtains, letting warm rays of sunlight enter the room. He set down his tray of tea as he walked over to wake the young Earl from his sleep to begin yet another day.

"Young master," Sebastian said as he lightly shook Ciel's shoulders. Ciel moaned in protest as Sebastian turned away to prepare his tea. Ciel sat up on the bed as the covers fell down on his lap, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep and try to wake up a little more. "Today's tea is Earl Grey with—" Sebastian cut himself off as he turned around to face his young master in surprise. Silence fell on the room as Sebastian just stood there staring at Ciel as he overcame his shock.

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he sat a little straighter in his bed. Sebastian just smirked as he brought the tea over to the Earl in amusement.

"Nothing young master, but it seems that you have a little change in appearance." he replied smoothly as Ciel took the expensive tea cup from him and sipped it as he continued to look at his butler. Sebastian moved away from the bed as he went to one of the many drawers in Ciel's room, fiddling around with its contents.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked the demon, curious as to why he was rummaging about in his drawers. Sebastian smiled as he found what he was looking for, straightening up with his object in hand and walked towards Ciel.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself, young master?" Sebastian asked him, his smile creeping Ciel out a little as he took the mirror from the outstretched hand. He gave his butler a hesitant glance before he brought the mirror up to eyelevel and looked into his reflection. To say Ciel was surprised was an understatement. He was shocked, panicked, surprised, dumbfounded, and a little afraid at what he saw. Wonder why? On top of his head was a pair of midnight blue cat ears that twitched a little as if responding to his bundle emotions. Cat ears. Ears that belong on a cat. Not a human. _Two cat ears were on his supposed to be __human__ head. _Two _cat ears._

"Young master?" Sebastian's voice cut any further thoughts of panicked thinking from the young Earl's head. Sebastian seemed very amused by his master's reaction and couldn't help but enjoy this situation. He loved cats very much and to see the twitching pair of midnight blue cat ears upon his head and the almost still tail that peeked from underneath the blankets on his young master made him want to hug him and pet in-between his ears. After all, he _was _a cat person and now his young master was turned into a neko. How could he _not _love this situation?

Ciel dropped the gold and silver trimmed mirror, letting it fall into his lap as he immediately jumped out of the bed spilling the tea all over the silky white sheets making Sebastian's smile tug into a little frown at the action before it tugged once more up in amusement as Ciel danced around in circles trying to see the matching tail that swayed behind him. He reached out grabbing the midnight blue tail a little too harshly, a hiss of pain escaping the boy's lips as he let it go instantly. He kept in mind not to do that anymore.

"Is something bothering the young master?" Sebastian asked as Ciel whirled to face him with wide mismatched eyes. His ears flattened against his head as he let out a little hiss at his butler showing his now feline like teeth.

"Sebastian," he growled as his tail went ridged behind him, his fist coiling at his side. Sebastian tilted his head in mock curiosity, waiting for the boy to say his next words.

"Yes young master?" Ciel closed his eyes as he took a deep breath of air as if preparing for a rant.

"Fix this this instant!" he screeched, his tail puffing out at his anger. Sebastian couldn't help himself much longer as he brought his gloved hand to the young neko boy's hair and started to pet in-between his ears. Ciel instantly forgot all of his anger as he leaned into the touch, smiling and meowing sweetly as he purred, amusing Sebastian greatly.

"Are you sure young master?" Sebastian asked, Ciel's eyes flying opened as he snapped out of his trance and slapped away Sebastian's hand, a deep blush forming on his checks as he looked away from embarrassment.

"Get this fixed and get it fixed now." he ordered stubbornly as he crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to meet Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian bowed elegantly with a hand held to his chest and the other to his lower back.

"Yes Milord." With that, Sebastian was gone leaving the neko boy still in his night shirt alone in his room.

After Sebastian had left, Ciel picked up the gold and silver trimmed mirror once more and gazed at his reflection, the shock and other emotions already gone. He noticed minor details on him had been changed and altered into a more cat-like way. Like the shape of his pupils were more oval and sharp, his hair shinier when the light from the window shined on it, and the shape of his eyes were more like a cat than they were before.

Sighing, he set the mirror down at his bedside table next to his eye patch and sat down on a clean and dry patch of his silk bed sheets, eyes trailing over to the spilt tea absentmindedly. He also noticed how his eye sight and hearing had improved a little, his ears dropping a little at it.

"Why me?" he muttered under his breath only to scream out in pain as his hands flew to his mouth. Tears prickled at the edge of his eyes as his tongue darted to the spot his sharp canines accidently had bitten on his lip, tasting the metallic taste of blood welling from the small puncture wound. When the pain finally dwelled down, he let his hand drop as he fell back onto the sheets to stare out the window behind him in boredom.

_I will not speak. _He repeated to himself over and over again for fear of causing more pain to his punctured lip. He closed his eyes in content as the sun rays from the window warmed him up to the point where he dozed happily, a soft purring unconsciously coming from his lips. The sudden tweet of a bird and a peak coming from his windowsill caused Ciel's eyes snapped open as he sat up straight and looked at the small blue jay feeding on a warm. Licking his lips, Ciel slowly and silently slipped off the bed and started to prowl towards the window, his mismatched eyes never leaving the oblivious bird. He was about to pounce on the unsuspecting blue jay, when he heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen below, the house trembled a little causing the blue jay to fly off the windowsill in surprised. Growling a bit to himself, Ciel stood up as his tail lashed from side to side in anger. He quickly yanked his eye patch from his bedside and tied it around his head to hide his contract eye.

_I thought Sebastian took all of his dynamite and his blow torch. _He thought bitterly to himself as he stomped out of his room and made his way downstairs to where Bardroy was probably burnt to a crisp in the kitchen. _Apparently not. _He told himself as he swung open the kitchen doors to an arguing burnt Bard and a non-burnt Finny and Mey-Rin.

"Mist Sebastian is going to be mad again!" Finny whined as a terrified look crossed Bard's expression.

"We're just going to have to clean this up, yes?" Mey-Rin said nodding her head at the two boys in front of her. Finny and Bard nodded their heads in agreement just as Ciel coughed, catching the three servants attention. The three froze as they slowly turned around in fear of the cough being Sebastian, but slightly sighing in relief when they saw it was just their young master. Wait. Young master. _Their _young master. Never mind, the fear is back.

"Y-young master!" the three stuttered as they went ridged. They had yet to notice the difference about the young Earl for fear clouded their minds and their hearts.

"W-what are you doing here?" Finny asked as he hid behind Bard, using him as a human shield. If young master saw this mess, he would surely tell Sebastian… then the mansion would only have one servant.

"Ho, ho, ho," Tanaka sipped his tea from the corner of the burnt room.

"Well," Ciel said trying his best not to poke his lip with his strangely sharp teeth. "I heard an explosion and thought you three would know where it came from?" He hummed innocently, scaring the servants even more, well that was until Bard noticed something strange about the boy and totally forgot his fear.

"Um, excuse me for asking this but, why do you have ears and a tail?" he asked pointing to the new features. Ciel turned chalk white as he had hopped his servants would be dimwits and not notice the sudden change. Boy was he wrong. Mey-Rin and Finny stepped out from behind Bard also forgetting their fear as they saw the ears and tail, curiosity also taking its toll on them.

"Are you a cat?" Finny asked tilting his head to the side. "Is Lady Elizabeth coming and wanted you to dress like that?" he added as he put more thought into it. Taking that as his chance, Ciel nodded his head hoping that they would be dumb enough to believe him.

"Yes! She is! So clean up this mess before she comes!" he ordered as he turned around and headed out of the door. Before he exited the room, he turned around, his expression darkening. "Tanka is in charge." he said finally leaving the room.

"Ho, ho, ho,"

* * *

Sighing for what seemed to be like the tenth time this morning, Ciel laid back down on his bed kicking his feet in the air lazily as he stared at the ceiling taking off his eye patch, putting it to the side. He had decided that he would stay in his room until Sebastian came back, hopefully with that blasted cure, then he could _finally _get out of his night shirt and do some work around here. Though, just staying in his night shirt and doing nothing as he lay in his bed was pretty nice, but he was not a child anymore, he was an Earl and he had work to do. Lazing about was not on his agenda _ever. _

Ciel dozed off after a while of thinking, his tail curled on top of his chest as his ears twitched occasionally on his head. Minutes passed by as Ciel yawned and sat up, wanting something else to do than just lie around on his bed. He might have to break the promise he made to himself, but if it gets the boredom to go away… He'll just have to make sure that his idiotic servants don't see him.

Getting up from the bed, Ciel walked towards the window and looked out. This may be the only way to not be seen by Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin, cause who looks up to the roof? No one cause who would expect a cat-boy to be crawling on it anyway?

Gathering his courage, Ciel opened the window and began to crawl out and onto the ledge.


End file.
